


Stripped

by Attaining



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Season 8, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attaining/pseuds/Attaining
Summary: After the final battle, Sansa and Theon see each other again in the baths at King's Landing.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny ran away while I was trying to write Heart of the North and now it's this. I hope it treats you well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They met again in the baths at King's Landing. The room was large, to accommodate the highest ladies. Steam filled the air, but after the war, they were empty and only tended upon request. She stepped in, hoping for an escape from the endless squabbles over power and position. But Sansa stopped short when she saw someone there... Theon.

He ducked further into the water, looking at anything but Sansa, hands held up to hide his chest. "I'm sorry. I... didn't know you would be here."

"This is a woman's bath, Theon," she pointed out, shifting her weight.

Theon's jaw clenched. "The men... the baths are full."

"Oh," she replied. He did not want other men to see his body. It had only been after their escape that the rumors of Theon's gelding started to make rounds in Winterfell from former Bolton men. Though Theon had seen all of her, every ripped and torn part of her, rarely had she seen his "punishments." Only once had she seen Ramsay touch Theon the way he touched her; Ramsay had summoned her to his chambers and she found Theon on his knees, sucking and licking the three fingers Ramsay had shoved into his mouth. His belt was undone. Ramsay laughed, wiping the corner of Theon's mouth and patting his cheek. Theon never looked away from him.  _I trained him. He's very obedient now. Your father should have put his ward in his place. Perhaps your dear brothers would not be dead._

She closed her eyes and breathed deep. A splash of water brought her back to the room and she retreated in surprise at Theon's naked body. He was turned away from her, reaching for a robe. His back was marked by the whip. Burns. Cuts. Patches and shapes in raised scars. He turned toward her, swinging an arm into his robe, only then noticing that she was staring down his front. She could see lean muscles slowly building their way back over his frame, and she could see the crude mess left behind after Ramsay's work. He hid himself under the cloth quickly, looking away. "Apologies, my lady." 

"No," she said and he startled, looking up at her. "I want to see."

He seemed to consider, eyes darting to each exit before returning to her.  _You've seen everything. You've seen him tear into me and pull out my insides. Show me._ He opened his robe slowly, sliding it off his shoulders and draping it on the edge of the baths. New wounds mixed in with the old; Theon had fought in the final battle. Purple and blue danced along his body. She stepped toward him and he resisted the urge to step back. He let her see, all of it, every scar and bruise. Theon was a hero again in King's Landing, tales of his bow against men riding elephants sung in song. Everything Theon had ever wanted, once. Now he passed off the glory to others. He stood before her revealing his shame. The marks he earned in glory, in castigation, for no reason at all, all of them. Theon was also a jape in King's Landing, the turncloak eunuch. Jon told her Theon only ever said,  _"Let them talk."_

Sansa found herself standing at the edge of the baths. She watched him closely as she loosed her robe and let her silks fall to the floor. His lips parted and he slowly licked his bottom lip. Theon met her eyes only. She shivered as her toes touched the water, hot and steaming, and Sansa joined him in the bath. 

"Sansa..." he started, but she ignored him to draw his fingers over the long, jagged lines across her belly. She traced the 'X' on his shoulder and felt his breath hot in her ear. Her hand fell over his heart, and it beat wildly against her touch. "Sansa."

"You've seen all of me," she said, catching his eye. Ocean blue. He swallowed and she felt her skin tingle so close to him, his fingertips brushing over her hip. She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I see you. All of you." 


End file.
